Sebastian x Ciel: Thirst For A Soul
by Kotoritsuno
Summary: To be a demon, the young lord Ciel Phantomhive must undergo training with his true demon subordinate, Sebastian Michaelis. Today was supposed to be a lesson on how to devour a soul, but it appears to go terribly wrong. WARNING: contains sexual themes and yaoi


Part 1  
To be a demon, the young lord Ciel Phantomhive must undergo training with his true demon subordinate, Sebastian Michaelis. Today was supposed to be a lesson on how to devour a soul, but it appears to go terribly wrong.  
"Young master, today I will educate you on how to locate an ideal soul and how when the contract is fulfilled to consume it properly. First, we have to find what kind of soul it is you crave."  
"Well, I recall when I was human that I craved sweet things. I suppose then that I would crave a soul that is delectable but bad for me."  
"Let us visit a church then!", replies Sebastian, giddy with excitement that the young master will eat his first soul.  
"A church? Wouldn't that be the least expected place for a demon encounter?"  
"Not nessesarily. A church brings in all different types of souls, so taking you there first will help you pick easier. Also with the presence of many heavenly objects, your senses will become stronger than normal. In doing this, you will feel a strange attraction to the person whose soul grabs your interest."  
"Alright then. Let's go on a little field trip.", replies Ciel who is excited, but doesn't want to show the estatic butler."

As the two demons enter the church, Ciel feels a strange chill and his eyes begin to glow red for a second. Sebastian notices this instance and begins to whisper.  
"Good, your senses are reacting as I expected. Let us walk around untill we find someone who perks your interest, if you are alright with that?"  
"That sounds good."  
As they walk around the isles as a service is coming in, the new instincts that Ciel feels inside of him begin to surface.  
"The souls, I can sense them clearly as ever. I see their lives, invade their secrets..."  
"Sebastian, Let's sit at the back, so I can have a clear view of everyone."  
"That sounds like a good idea to me."  
The two demons sit a few isles back from the main crowd of people. When the sermon begins, the young master begins to tremble a little.  
"Bocchan are you alright? Has anyone here perked your interest?"  
"I can sense the souls, but I haven't noticed anything above commoners food. However, I will keep looking."  
As they both sit and look around, Ciel begins to wonder.  
"Does Sebastian have a soul? What does it look like"  
Ciel turns his eyes toward the butler when he wasn't looking. Ciel freezes and his eyes light up again as when both first walked in the church.  
Sebastian sees and turns toward the young master. "Your eyes are inflamed, master. Your desired soul must be close."  
Ciel snaps out of his stare to reply to his butler, "Perhaps... Let me sit on top of you. I might have a better view of the humans here."  
"A strange request my lord, but I cannot deny a order from you."  
The demon lifts the child quietly and sets him across his legs.  
"Is this better, my lord?"  
Ciel's heart jumped. Now he could sense the demons soul even better. The soul he sensed in Sebastian was terrifying, filled with lust, pride, and greed. There was something else that he couldn't figure out, but it perked his interest...  
Ciel managed to choke out, "Yes, that is better. Much better.", with out letting his butler any clue of what he was feeling.

As the sermon comes to a close, the two demons remain in the back and let all of the people pass them on their way out. Soon the church was empty except for the young master and butler.  
"My lord, did you ever pinpoint the soul that aroused your interest? Or at least the kind of soul?"  
"I'm afraid not, Sebastian."  
"Shall we return to the mansion then?"  
"Yes, I would like a chocolate fondu cake when we get back. Perhaps, we can finish the lesson as well?"  
"Yes, my lord."

Hello! I finally started working on a new Sebby x Ciel fanfic! As a warning to the readers, this is a yaoi that will become adult by the next chapter. If you don't want severe nosebleeds, then I suggest you don't follow this story.  
I believe there will be 4 parts of this fan fiction, but it might be 5. This was originally a roleplays with my good cousin Alice, so I'm still looking through all of the data we created.  
I hope you enjoyed my FanFiction, especially if you read this far down. I'm looking forward to your follows and comments!  
Sincerely,  
Kotori Tsuno


End file.
